Trouble
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a day hanging out with Elyse the Hedgehog, Teagan Fox heads home but to a nasty surprise. What happens to her? What else goes wrong? – T to be safe/Yuri [SonetteXTeagan]


**Another RP I did with SonicHedgehog7 that I really wanted to post so yeah… like with 'Lost', I didn't want to split it so here is a long 1hot!**

* * *

It is a beautiful afternoon in Station Square. Elyse the Hedgehog and Teagan Fox were walking back from spending the day together and also chatting to each other.

"That's all I got." Elyse said and Teagan smiles.

"I see, well I don't have much to talk about." Teagan said.

"Well, how are you and Sonette doing?" Elyse asks.

"Well though Sonette has been working a lot in the last few weeks." Teagan replies.

"That's not good. But is she still treating you good?" Elyse asks.

"Of course, she may not be around but she is. I'm just worried about her." Teagan replies.

"Well you would be, you both are girlfriends after all." Elyse tells her and Teagan sighs.

"Yeah, she seems so distance in the last few weeks. I think she's under a lot stress." Teagan explains.

"Well when she gets home, talk and spend some time with her." Elyse tells her.

"The thing is Elyse, we never get time to hang out, let alone talk. She is always busy." Teagan admits.

"Like I said, talk to her when she gets home. Maybe you two can figure something out and get her to relax a bit." Elyse tells him.

"I'll try." Elyse whispers.

"She loves you, Teagan. She'll listen to whatever you have to say." Elyse tells her.

"She has been a bit snappy lately." Teagan admits.

"Still, talk to her." Elyse said and Teagan nods.

"Right, she gets home late thought but I'll do it." Teagan said and Elyse smiles.

"That's more like it." Elyse said and Teagan smiles.

"It's getting late." Teagan said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah. We better get home. Sonic's probably either waiting for me, or still on his run." Elyse said.

"Right, I'll just head home for a hot bath." Teagan said smiling.

"See you tomorrow, and good luck with Sonette." Elyse said.

"Right." Teagan said and runs off. Elyse heads home. When she turned up, she opened the door to an empty room.

"Sonic? You home?" Elyse asks. Then Sonic the Hedgehog walks out and smiles.

"Hey Elyse, how was your day?" Sonic asks.

"Good. Teagan and I hung out for the day." Elyse replies.

"That's great. How is Teagan?" Sonic asks.

"She good. Getting a bit worried about Sonette working so hard but I told her to talk to her tonight." Elyse explains.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Sonette. She has been really... well grumpy. I hope she can talk to her." Sonic said.

"I think Teagan will do it. I don't think Sonette would snap that easily to her but we'll just have to wait and find out how it goes later on." Elyse explains.

"Good point." Sonic said.

"So what about you, Sonic? How was your day?" Elyse asks.

"Good, just did some running and helped Tails with a few things." Sonic replies.

"Everything going well with Tails?" Elyse asks.

"Yeah, he's fine. Working on a few things for the Tornado." Sonic replies.

"As usual." Elyse said.

"True, Rosie has been helping him a lot." Sonic tells her.

"That's good. Gives her and Tails a chance to spend some more time with each other." Elyse said.

"I know, I'm glad she's there." Sonic said.

"I bet Tails is happy being with her." Elyse said and Sonic smiles.

"He is, I know he is." Sonic said.

"Well that's love for you." Elyse said and Sonic chuckles.

"Well they are still young." Sonic tells her.

"True." Elyse said and Sonic smiles. "Can I ask you something, Sonic?" Elyse asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic asks

"This has been in my mind for quite a while and I never gave myself a chance to ask you, but how did you fall in love with me?" Elyse asks.

"Huh... well you are a kind person and I guess when we hanged out... I don't know I just started falling for you." Sonic replies.

"I think I helped you out when you were feeling incomplete and that's when you admitted your feelings to me, right?" Elyse said and Sonic nods.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonic said. The pair then heard a knock on the door and Sonic looks at Elyse confused. "Were you expecting someone to come over?" Sonic asks.

"No." Elyse replies. Sonic sighs as he walks over and open the door to see an upset Teagan.

"Teagan." Sonic said shock.

"Hi, can... can I sleep here for the night? I promise I won't be a bother." Teagan asks. Sonic then saw a duffle bag and sighs, something was wrong. He then saw a red mark on Teagan's left cheek and looks at her worried.

"Things didn't go so well with her, right?" Elyse said and Teagan sighs as she looks away.

"As soon as I got home, she yelled at me for not telling her where I was when I told her yesterday I was going out. I walked out. I wasn't staying there while she is the way she is." Teagan explains as she looks at the pair.

"Well... do you want me to try talking to her before Sonic?" Elyse asks.

"Just don't." Teagan tells her.

"She's right Elyse. Teagan, come in." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Teagan whispers as she walks in and Sonic closes the door.

"How long ago did she turn up?" Elyse asks.

"She was home before me, if that's what you mean." Teagan replies.

"Did she know you were hanging out with me today?" Elyse asks.

"Yes, I told her last night I was hanging out with you for the day." Teagan replies.

"So that didn't bother her at all?" Elyse asks and Teagan sighs as she shakes her head.

"Elyse, just don't. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Teagan tells her and Elyse sighs.

"Right... sorry. I'm just trying to help." Elyse said.

"Talking about it won't help me." Teagan tells her.

"I'll make up the spear bed for her." Sonic said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"Okay, we'll drop the subject." Elyse tells her and Teagan smiles.

"Thank you." Teagan whispers and Elyse smiles.

"Do you need anything right now?" Elyse asks.

"No, I'm just tired. I just want a shower and go to bed." Teagan replies.

"Go ahead. I'll leave you to it." Elyse said. Teagan nods as she takes her bag off and walks off. Sonic then walks back and sighs.

"I'm worried about her." Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"Me too, we better keep a close ear on her tonight to make sure she's okay." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah... you're right." Elyse said.

"And tomorrow you look after Teagan while I'll deal with Sonette, okay?" Sonic tells her and Elyse nods.

"Okay... You do have a better time with Sonette than me." Elyse said.

"Yeah. You just keep Teagan safe." Sonic said.

"I will. I just hope this doesn't strain the relationship between them." Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"I guess that means you didn't see the mark." Sonic said and Elyse looks at Sonic confused.

"Huh?" Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"Teagan has a red mark on her face, looks like a hand print to me. Looks like Sonette is worse than I thought." Sonic tells her.

"I-I didn't even see the mark." Elyse said.

"I did, that was the first thing I looked for when I saw her. I have seen Teagan and Sonette fight, if it was just yelling, Teagan would be more mad than upset. No, Sonette hit her." Sonic explains. Elyse looks at Sonic horrified after hearing that. She moved to the lounge and sat down.

"I-I can't believe it. What's Sonette even doing that's making her act like this? I'm worried about her as well as Teagan, and if this keeps happening…" Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"Which is why I'm going to see Sonette tomorrow, giving her time to cool down and to think about what she has done. Sonette isn't the type to hurt the one she loves and her hitting Teagan, is far from the sister I know." Sonic explains.

"I... I hope you can get through to her." Elyse said.

"Me too." Sonic whispers.

"And I'm also hoping that when you talk to her, she doesn't hurt you." Elyse said.

"Don't worry about me okay, I can handle Sonette." Sonic tells Elyse.

"That's what I'm worried about." Elyse admits.

"Don't, Teagan needs you at the moment." Sonic tells her.

"I know, Sonic, and I'll make sure of it, it's just... what happens if you can't get through to her?" Elyse asks.

"I will, I always do." Sonic replies.

"But there's a possibility that you won't here." Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"Elyse, enough. I can handle Sonette. I have for years." Sonic tells her and Elyse sighs.

"Fine..." Elyse whispers. Then Teagan walks out and sighs.

"Hey Teagan, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"I'm okay." Teagan replies.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Elyse asks.

"I'm a little hungry." Teagan whispers.

"Here, I'll make you something." Elyse said and walks off.

"Thanks." Teagan whispers.

"Come on, sit down." Sonic said.

"Okay." Teagan whispers and the pairs sit down on the lounge. Elyse comes back out with a glass of water.

"Here. Is there anything in particular you want, because we did have an early dinner before we came home?" Elyse asks.

"Do you have any ice-cream or chocolate?" Teagan asks, grabbing the glass of water.

"We have ice-cream." Elyse replies.

"Some ice-cream please." Teagan said.

"Sure. Sonic, do you want anything?" Elyse asks.

"I'm good." Sonic replies.

"Alright." Elyse said and walks off. Teagan sighs.

"Are you going to talk to Sonette tomorrow?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, that is the plan." Sonic replies.

"I see." Teagan said. Elyse walks out with a bowl of ice-cream and hands it to Teagan.

"Here you go." Elyse said and Teagan smiles.

"Thanks." Teagan said as she grabs the bowel and starts eating.

"If you need anything else just ask." Elyse tells Teagan who nods.

"Yeah, I know." Teagan whispers.

"We love you, Teagan. We also love Sonette, and we'll make sure she realises that we just want to help her. But for now, you're safe here." Elyse tells Teagan who sighs at the mention of Sonette's name.

"I don't want to talk about that Elyse." Teagan whispers and Elyse sighs.

"Sorry." Elyse said.

"I just want this and go to bed." Teagan said.

"Of course Teagan." Sonic said and Teagan smiles.

"Sure." Elyse said.

"Thanks." Teagan whispers and Elyse smiles.

"No problem." Elyse said.

"I'll be back, I have to check something." Sonic tells them.

"Okay then." Elyse said. Sonic got up and heads off and Teagan sighs as she looks at her empty bowl. Elyse grabs the empty bowl.

"I'll take it for you." Elyse said and Teagan nods. "Do you want any help getting to bed?" Elyse asks.

"I should be fine, see you in the morning." Teagan replies, standing up, rubbing her left arm. It was stinging.

"Sure. Love you." Elyse said and Teagan smiles.

"Love you too sis." Teagan said and walks off. Sonic then walks back and sighs.

"Is she going to bed?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. She should get herself some sleep." Elyse replies as she walks to the kitchen to wash the bowl.

"We can hope." Sonic said as he follows Elyse. "We should keep an ear on her tonight thought." Sonic tells Elyse who nods.

"Yeah, even if we have to stay up all night." Elyse said.

"We should get some rest though, the house is locked up. I made sure of it." Sonic tells her.

"I know that, Sonic, but after what happened, I don't think I can sleep." Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"Try, we have a big day tomorrow. We need our rest." Sonic explains.

"I can try, for both you and Teagan." Elyse said and Sonic smiles.

"Come on." Sonic said and the pair head to their room.

"Do you think everything will be back to normal tomorrow?" Elyse asks.

"I don't know, only time will tell." Sonic replies.

"Yeah." Elyse whispers.

"Come on. Sonic said and the pair gets into bed. The next morning, Elyse woke up and saw Sonic still asleep next to her. She got out of bed and headed downstairs and made some breakfast. Teagan was in the kitchen, making her morning cup of tea. Teagan looks back, hearing footsteps and smiles seeing Elyse.

"Morning." Teagan whispers.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Elyse asks.

"Okay I guess." Teagan replies and takes a sip of her tea.

"That's good." Elyse said.

"Yeah and you?" Teagan asks.

"Around the same." Elyse replies and Teagan sighs.

"After this, I'll get dress and head home." Teagan tells her and Elyse looks at her worried.

"No, Teagan stay here for a little while." Elyse tells her and Teagan shakes her head.

"No, I need to head home. This is between me and Sonette, okay. You and Sonic can't get involve too much. I am grateful you let me stay but I need to speak to her." Teagan explains and Elyse sighs.

"Sonic already said that he'll go speak to her today. I don't want you to get hurt again." Elyse tells her.

"As I said Elyse, this is between me and Sonette. I need to speak to her alone." Teagan said.

"I know you want to, Teagan, but what happens if she lays another hand on you but this time, it's much worse? Please, just let us handle it." Elyse pleads.

"No, this has nothing to do with you Elyse. Let me speak to her." Teagan tells her. Elyse sighs and continues to make breakfast saying nothing. Teagan sighs as she finish her tea and walks off. Sonic yawns as he walks out and over to Elyse.

"Morning." Sonic greets.

"Morning, Sonic. I'm making breakfast, do you want anything?" Elyse asks.

"I'll just have a coffee first." Sonic replies.

"Sure thing. Good thing Teagan boiled the kettle when she came down." Elyse said.

"How is Teagan?" Sonic asks.

"She's okay but... can you talk to her?" Elyse replies and Sonic looks at her confused.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"She wants to go back to talk to Sonette alone, and I already told her that you would speak to her. I didn't want to argue with her or make the situation worse." Elyse explains.

"Okay then, if she wants to that then she can." Sonic said and Elyse looks at Sonic shock.

"But you told me last night that you were going to handle Sonette and make me look after Teagan, and now you want to let her go by herself?!" Elyse shouts and Sonic sighs.

"If that is what Teagan wants, then yes. This is between her and Sonette, if she wants to do this then we support her." Sonic explains.

"But..." Elyse said and sighs. "What's the point of me arguing with you guys over these things when I know I'm not gonna win?" Elyse said.

"But this is their relationship." Sonic tells her.

"I know that! But after you said that you were going to talk to Sonette alone, and then ignore that all together." Elyse said as she finishes making breakfast and brings it over to the table with the coffee mug and hands it to Sonic while sitting down. "Like it said, what's the point of me arguing?" Elyse said and Sonic sighs.

"Let's just talk to Teagan and see if she wants us to go with her." Sonic tells her and Elyse shakes her head.

"She's going to say no, and besides, it might be best if I stay out of this, because all I do for trying to help her is just make it worse." Elyse tells Sonic.

"Only one way to find out." Sonic said.

"I'm just gonna drop this. I'm sorry, Sonic." Elyse said. Teagan walks back and sighs*

"Morning Teagan." Sonic greets.

"Morning Sonic." Teagan said, sitting her down empty cup down and yawns.

"You doing okay?" Elyse asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Teagan replies as she grabs her left arm.

"What's wrong with your left arm?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies and Elyse sighs as she shakes her head.

"Teagan." Elyse said.

"It's nothing, really." Teagan tells her.

"So you won't mind me looking at it." Sonic said as he got up and walks up to Teagan who looks away.

"I didn't want to talk about it." Teagan tells them, pulling her sleeve up, showing the range of bruises up her arm, most looking like hand marks where she was grabbed tight.

"Teagan, this isn't nothing." Sonic tells her.

"What else did she do to you? And don't leave anything out." Elyse tells her and Teagan shakes her head.

"No, I can't talk about it." Teagan said. Sonic sighs as he walks closer and saw a bruise around her neck.

"Elyse, come here." Sonic tells her. Elyse moves over to Sonic and notices the bruise

"Well do you want to explain the bruise Sonic has found on your neck?" Elyse asks.

"No, I don't." Teagan replies.

"Was Sonette drunk?" Sonic asks.

"She was, I have never seen her like this before. Last night, she wasn't my Sonette. Not the one I fell in love with." Teagan explains.

"Teagan, this is why you need to let Sonic talk to her and leave you here. It's not safe enough for you to talk it out on your own." Elyse tells her.

"No, what if she doesn't remember, if that is the case I don't want her to know what happened. I have to do this alone. Don't you dare think Sonette is a bad person, last night was a one off, I'll make sure I will keep her close to make sure this doesn't happen again." Teagan explains.

"But what happens if it does? You can't just brush it off as if it's a one time thing." Elyse asks.

"I can and I will, this is my problem." Teagan said as she rolls down her sleeve and runs off. Sonic sighs as he shakes his head.

"See what I mean now, Sonic?" Elyse said.

"We could have made a compromise with her." Sonic whispers.

"And how were we going to do that where we know it wouldn't work out in the first place, or even go behind our backs and still do it?" Elyse tells Sonic.

"I was working on that Elyse." Sonic said and sighs as he shakes his head. "Get dress, we have to go after her." Sonic said.

"No. You go after. She'll listen to you more than me." Elyse tells him.

"Fine." Sonic said and sighs. Sonic runs off and heads to Sonette's and Teagan's place. He found Teagan sitting in the middle of the lounge room, holding a piece of paper.

"She remembered Sonic and now she's gone." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sorry Teagan." Sonic said.

"It's all my fault, I never should have let her go alone. I should have known she would have started drinking." Teagan said.

"Come on, you're staying with us till we work this out, together. All three of us, you me and Elyse." Sonic tells her.

"Okay." Teagan whispers as she stands up.

"Grab some more clothes." Sonic tells her. Teagan walks off and Sonic sighs as he shakes his head. After a while, Teagan walks back with a suitcase. "Let's lock up and go." Sonic said.

"Yeah, okay." Teagan whispers. The pair locked up and heads back. They walk inside to see Elyse sitting in the lounge room, waiting.

"Didn't go well?" Elyse asks. Teagan walks off and Sonic shakes his head.

"She wasn't even there Elyse. She remembered and now she is gone." Sonic tells her.

"She's probably feeling guilty for what she did, if she really did remember everything." Elyse said.

"That scares me the most." Sonic admits.

"I don't know if this is the best choice, but I do know that she might need some time alone." Elyse tells him.

"With Sonette's history Elyse, I have every right to be worried." Sonic said. Elyse stands up and walks to Sonic to hug him

"I know you're worried, and you have every right to be. Let's just wait for a bit and if she's not back, we'll go look for her." Elyse tells her.

"You weren't there Elyse... seven months ago... you weren't there so you don't know what I am talking about." Sonic tells Elyse as he pulls Elyse back and Teagan walks over.

"You don't think she would do that again?" Teagan asks scared.

"I pray she doesn't." Sonic replies.

"I think I shouldn't ask what you guys mean here." Elyse said and Teagan sighs.

"It is safer if you don't know but... this wasn't our first fight where, this happened. With her attacking me. It happened a little over seven months." Teagan tells Elyse.

"Well... there's another secret you've been holding back from me." Elyse said and Teagan sighs.

"It was better off that way." Teagan tells her.

"Sorry Elyse, but Teagan and I came to the agreement that we had to keep it quiet." Sonic adds.

"Like always" Elyse whispers.

"Sonette went into a depression, she was scared and we didn't want too many people to know. The night we fought, she was more scared than angry. All she did was slap me and grabbed my wrists. That's all." Teagan tells her and Elyse sighs.

"I still think you're both hiding more from me... but I'm not going to bother you with questions... yet." Elyse said and Teagan shakes her head.

"You wouldn't understand Elyse, you don't know Sonette like we do, like I do." Teagan tells her.

"I know... but I really wish I was somewhat involved instead of being kept in the dark all the time." Elyse said.

"Sorry Elyse." Sonic said.

"I'll just leave you guys to it. I was gonna head out for a walk anyway and I knew you wouldn't want me knowing anything else." Elyse said and walks out.

"I'll look for Sonette, you take care of Elyse." Teagan tells Sonic who chases after her.

"Elyse, can you try to understand" Sonic asks.

"Understand what? I get it, you don't want me worrying all the time." Elyse replies.

"Why do I get the feeling you are mad at me?" Sonic asks worried.

"Well your feelings are correct, just not fully." Elyse tells him and Sonic sighs.

"Then talk to me." Sonic tells her."

"Why don't you guys trust me?" Elyse asks.

"We trust you, Sonette is the one who doesn't." Sonic tells Elyse, grabbing her and stop, causing Elyse to stop too. "She also told me not to say anything. Teagan doesn't even know that." Sonic tells her and Elyse sighs.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Elyse said.

"Look Teagan is home resting, what do you want to do today? Just the two of us." Sonic offers and Elyse sighs.

"Sonic... just go back to her and let me clear my head for a bit. Please?" Elyse asks and Sonic nods.

"Come home soon, okay. I'll be waiting." Sonic said, letting Elyse go.

"Thank you." Elyse said, kissing Sonic on the cheek. "I'll see you soon. Love you." Elyse said and runs off.

"Love you too." Sonic whispers and heads back. He saw Tails and Teagan talking, then smiles. "Hey Tails, is everything okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. Everything's okay, Sonic. I just wanted to check up on you and noticed Teagan was here. She filled me in on what happened." Tails explains.

"I had no choice, Elyse knows now so Tails should know too." Teagan tells Sonic.

"It's okay Teagan." Sonic said.

"Speaking of Elyse, where is she?" Tails asks.

"A run, she needs a moment to clear her mind." Sonic replies.

"It's a good thing for her to do instead of getting so worked up over this." Tails said.

"I'm going inside." Teagan said walking off and Sonic sighs.

"I know Elyse is a bit mad at me." Sonic said.

"She would be. She's probably mad at all of us." Tails said.

"I'll have to make it up to here tonight." Sonic said as he starts thinking what he could do.

"Anything in particular you gonna do?" Tails asks.

"One thing is making her dinner, I have a few things in my mind." Sonic replies, trying think of something else he could do and Tails smiles.

"I'm sure whatever you do is gonna make her happy." Tails said and Sonic chuckles.

"How are you going back at the workshop with Rosie?" Sonic asks.

"Good actually. Rosie's been helping me with some of my work but afterwards we both relax together, especially when she knows when it's time for me to take a break." Tails explains.

"Keep her close, you never know there could be a good future between you two." Sonic tells her.

"Don't worry, I will. You should be saying that to yourself as well." Tails said.

"Nice try buddy. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end." Sonic tells her.

"So you say. Relationships sometimes don't last forever. You might be worried that it'll happen to you." Tails tells him.

"True, but if I worry too much over that, everything will fall apart." Sonic said.

"Then try not to worry too much. If you keep Elyse close to you, it'll work out just fine. Also, don't keep her away from everything that you think she has no reason to be part of. She's your girlfriend, Sonic. Do you want to have her alongside you?" Tails said and Sonic shakes his head.

"I didn't think you would be giving me this talk... and of course I do Tails" Sonic said and Tails chuckles.

"Just relax, okay? Being worried about this doesn't suit you very often. She loves you, Sonic." Tails said and Sonic sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I am also worried about Sonette." Sonic said.

"I know you're worried about Sonette, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything behind her back. Come on, Sonic, I really shouldn't be giving you this talk." Tails tells him and Sonic sighs.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic whispers.

"Just have a talk with her tonight." Tails tells him and Sonic nods. "Now can we get back to finding Sonette and looking after Teagan?" Tails asks.

"Got it, Teagan said she was going to look for her so we better talk to her." Sonic replies.

"Good idea." Tails said. The pair walks inside to see Teagan on her laptop with a cup of tea.

"Are you two okay?" Teagan asks worried.

"Yeah, we're good. Right, Sonic?" Tails replies.

"We are fine, how are you going at your end?" Sonic asks.

"I called Fire, Fiona, Scourge, Aleena and James and told them Sonette was in the wind. They are calling around for her while I try to track her phone which isn't working." Teagan explains and Sonic sighs.

"She must've turned it off or something." Tails said.

"That's what I think, Sonette is smart. She knows how to disappear." Teagan tells them.

"Would you know where she would go, Sonic?" Tails asks and Sonic sighs.

"No idea." Sonic replies.

"This doesn't look good." Teagan whispers.

"Then what are we gonna do? We can't just run all over the place expecting to find her." Tails asks.

"I'm thinking." Sonic said.

"Alright. What about you, Teagan?" Tails asks.

"I can't think of anywhere, maybe... I know she has contacts in Central City but I don't think she could go there." Teagan replies.

"Anywhere else?" Tails asks.

"Nope." Teagan replies.

"Sonic, anything?" Tails asks.

"I'm going to try Green Hills Zone, I'll be right back." Sonic replies and runs off in a blue. Teagan sighs.

"We'll find her, and then you two can talk it out." Tails tells her.

"I hope so Tails, I can't shake a sick feeling in my stomach." Teagan admits.

"I know." Tails said. Teagan's phone went off so she quickly grabs it and sighs.

"Who is it?" Tails asks.

"Fire, he can't find her anywhere or get in contact with her. No one has seen her since yesterday." Teagan replies and Tails sighs.

"Great." Tails whispers.

"Not the word I would have used but yeah." Teagan whispers.

"We'll just have to keep looking." Tails tells her.

"Y-yeah." Teagan whispers as Sonic walks back and shakes his head. "Sonette." Teagan cries and Sonic sighs.

"Looks like this is gonna take a while." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic whispers.

"Well we can't give up. It might take us awhile though." Tails tells them.

"I need to make a phone call." Teagan said as she got up and walks out.

"I just hope we find her soon." Sonic said.

"Same here." Tails said.

"Just call me back when you find something, you owe me, remember." Teagan said as she walks back and hangs up.

"So what was that?" Sonic asks.

"I'm calling in a favour from a friend." Teagan replies.

"Is it about Sonette?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, it is." Teagan replies.

"Well, at least we got some of your friends helping out in the search. Hopefully with all the help we have now can get us somewhere." Tails explains.

"That's what I am hoping." Teagan said.

"So we should hear from them soon?" Sonic asks.

"It will take time Sonic." Teagan tells him.

"Of course." Sonic said,

"You also need to worry about Elyse as well." Tails tells them.

"She will be fine, you know. She will be home soon." Teagan tells him.

"Don't worry Tails." Sonic adds.

"I know." Tails said. Then Elyse walks in and Teagan sighs as she looks at her laptop, not being able to look at Elyse.

"Hey Elyse, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"Okay, I guess." Elyse replies. "Hi Tails." Elyse then said.

"Good to see you, Elyse." Tails said.

"Can I get you anything?" Sonic asks.

"Not at the moment." Elyse replies.

"Okay." Sonic said. Teagan sighs as she grabs her phone and texts Fire to see if he knows anyone who knows where Sonette is.

"Well, should we do something to help out the situation at all? Standing around and waiting for information is probably not going to help us.

"This is all we can do. She's not with Eggman and her phone is off so I can't track her." Teagan explains as she got up, grabbing her empty cup and heads to the kitchen.

"Still no luck?" Elyse asks.

"Nothing." Sonic replies, walking to Elyse.

"Maybe you should talk to Teagan." Sonic said softly so Teagan didn't hear him.

"How am I supposed to help?" Elyse asks.

"What are you talking about? You always find the right way to cheer her up. It's what you're good at doing." Tails tells her.

"Please." Sonic pleads and Elyse sigh.

"Alright, I'll try." Elyse said, then heads into the kitchen and Teagan looks down.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Hey... How are you doing?" Elyse asks.

"It's all my fault!" Teagan cries.

"Don't start that now, it's not your fault." Elyse tells Teagan and sighs. "Look, no matter what happens, we'll find her, and the both of you can talk it out. Wherever she is right now, she's probably thinking of you and maybe regretting what she's done. But deep down, she loves you very much." Elyse explains.

"I miss her so much, she means so much to me." Teagan whispers.

"I know." Elyse said.

"I just don't know where to look, I can't find her. It's not fair." Teagan tells her.

"If I knew what to do, I would help you... but I know nothing about Sonette like you or Sonic." Elyse said.

"I'm just scared I won't find her." Teagan admits.

"Well... besides the usual places she goes, is there some location where you both know a lot but rarely go there?" Elyse asks.

"I can't think..." Teagan said and looks at Elyse shock. "Wait here." Teagan said as she runs off.

"Uh..." Sonic said confused. Sonic walks back in and looks at Elyse worried.

"What happened, Teagan ran off?" Sonic asks worried.

"I don't know. All I said was if she knew a place her and Sonette rarely goes to and then she told me to wait here and ran off." Elyse replies.

"We better follow her." Sonic said and the pair heads off. They saw Teagan running down a path. "Come on." Sonic said.

"Do you think she found where Sonette is?" Elyse asks.

"One way to find out." Sonic replies. The pair follows her and the came to a river. They caught up to Teagan who sighs.

"This way." Teagan said as they started walking.

"Where are we? I don't really know this place." Elyse asks.

"We found this place a while ago." Teagan replies. They head through what looks like a small cave, then they came to an opening. They saw Sonette the Hedgehog, sitting by a waterfall. Teagan runs and Sonette looks at her shock as she stands up.

"Teagan." Sonette said shock.

"I found you." Teagan cries, giving Sonette a hug, knocking her down and Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan as Elyse and Sonic runs over.

"Sonette." Sonic said smiling.

"Are you okay? We've been looking all over for you." Elyse asks.

"I didn't wanted to be found." Sonette admits and Teagan starts hitting Sonette's chest, softly.

"You stupid fool! Why would you run off like that?!" Teagan shouts with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sonette, you had us all worried. You had Teagan worried right here. You feel guilty for what you did, but are we blaming you here for it?" Elyse said. Sonette whimpers and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette, you can't run off like that." Sonic tells her.

"I just... I just couldn't look at Teagan after what I did to her." Sonette said.

"Don't leave me again!" Teagan tells Sonette.

"But Teagan-" Sonette whispers.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Teagan shouts, cutting Sonette off.

"I'll uh... meet you back home, Sonic. You and Teagan are closer to Sonette then me." Elyse said as she walks off.

"Talk to you later." Sonic said, following Elyse.

"Teagan, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Sonette said.

"You didn't mean it, I know it. I'm not going to leave your side again." Teagan said.

"I love you Teagan." Sonette said.

"I love you too." Teagan whispers and Sonette smiles, wrapping her arms around Teagan.

"And I promise, I will cut down my drinking and I will never ever hurt you again." Sonette tells Teagan who smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Elyse were heading back home.

"I'm glad we found Sonette." Sonic said smiling.

"Same, but why didn't you stay back with them? You were really worried about her." Elyse asks.

"Teagan and Sonette need a moment. Sonette is safe, that is all I care about." Sonic replies.

"Well, if that's what you want, then it's okay with me." Elyse tells him.

"Also, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Sonic asks.

"Huh? I thought it was my turn tonight?" Elyse asks.

"No, it's my turn so what do you want?" Sonic replies.

"Sonic, is there a reason why you're offering to cook again?" Elyse asks.

"No reason." Sonic replies smiling.

"Sonic, tell me what's going on." Elyse tells him.

"Let's just say, I owe you this much." Sonic said. Elyse stops walking and looks at Sonic who stops and turns around to face her.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Elyse asks.

"Well, I want to make up from what I did earlier." Sonic tells her.

"Sonic, you don't have to. I get that you don't want me knowing these things between you three, but sometimes maybe, it's just for the best. But I really do hate being left out though." Elyse explains.

"I know, it won't happen again." Sonic tells her and Elyse smiles.

"Are you sure?" Elyse asks.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" Sonic asks. Elyse thinks for a moment then smiles.

"Surprise me." Elyse replies and Sonic smiles.

"Got it." Sonic said.

"Hey." Elyse said as she hugs Sonic. "I love you, no matter what happens, even if I'm not involved." Elyse said.

"I love you too." Sonic said and Elyse smiles.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I just hope nothing happens to us. I mean, we've been together for a while now and nothing bad has happened between us besides some small arguments, but I do want to be with you for as long as we can." Elyse explains.

"I love you Elyse and I don't want to lose you." Sonic said. Elyse looks at Sonic in shock*

"Sonic, I never heard you say that to me in, probably a while... unless my memory is proving me wrong." Elyse said.

"I don't remember but it needs to be said. I love you." Sonic tells her.

"I love you too, Sonic." Elyse said, kissing Sonic. Sonic wraps his arms around Elyse. Elyse breaks the kiss and blushes. Sonic smiles as he rest his forehead on Elyse's.

"Come on, let's go home." Sonic said and Elyse laughs.

"Good idea. Better place to do this and not out in the open." Elyse said.

"Come on." Sonic said and the pair starts walking. Sonic has his arm around Elyse's waist.

"You know, this is actually the first time you're being really affectionate to me." Elyse tells Sonic said.

"I..." Sonic said and chuckles nervously. "I guess it is." Sonic then said.

"Why are you nervous all of a sudden?" Elyse asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies and chuckles.

"I miss hearing you chuckle, you know that?" Elyse said and Sonic smiles. "It shows me that you're always not being so serious when it comes to all this drama we have to deal with, and see the hedgehog that I know and fell in love with." Elyse explains. Sonic smiles as he kiss on Elyse on the cheek.

"I think we would use a break, just you and me. Some place far away, alone, a nice sandy beach. Does that sound good?" Sonic asks.

"Sounds perfect." Elyse replies.

"Do you want to leave tomorrow? I know a great place." Sonic asks.

"Sure." Elyse replies. Sonic smiles as they head off. It was going to be a great week. They needed a break and finally they can get away. Things were looking up.

* * *

 **The end… happy ending… as I said this was a RP SonicHedgehog7 and I did… so yeah, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
